There are cases where, in a ship, an electrical rotating machine is coupled to a reduction gear disposed between a propeller shaft and an engine that drives a screw propeller via the propeller shaft in order to, for example, generate electric power by utilizing excess output from the engine or assist the engine's output by utilizing electric power (see Patent Literature 1, for example).